Blind Hatred
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: It really makes sense when you think about it. One-shot.


**A/N: You may be asking... why are all of my stories about Edge? If that's the question, then the answer is BECAUSE HE FUCKING RULES.**

Edge was incredibly nervous when he woke up to his girlfriend screaming. She usually screamed when they were in bed together, but since he had been asleep when she started, he knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Edge! Edge, I'm blind!"

Edge shot up, his eyes widening in the dark. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm blind, Edge." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm blind!"

Even in the pitch black, Edge could see she was shaking. He didn't know what do with himself. How could he help her?

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!"

"Okay." Edge hesitated, then threw the covers back. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital. We're gonna find out what's wrong with you."

"I know what's wrong with me!" she wailed. "I'm blind!"

"Well... we're gonna figure out why." He turned on the light, grimacing. "Is that too bright?"

"I wouldn't _know_!"

"Oh. Right." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

* * *

"She's _blind_?"

"Yeah." Edge sat back against the uncomfortable waiting room chair, keeping his thumb between his teeth so he could gnaw on the nail. "She just woke up. Like it appeared to her in a friggin' dream."

Christian tapped his chin, glancing at Edge. "Can you have dreams if you're blind?"

Edge sighed.

"No, I'm being totally serious." Christian held up his hands. "Can you? I mean... Isn't that... sense gone?"

"No. I don't know."

"Can you day dream?"

"Christian – "

"Let's think about this." Christian leaned against his knees, scratching at his stubbly jaw. "If you can't see, then how can you see dreams?"

"Because dreams are in your brain."

"But that part of your brain can't see anymore."

Edge furrowed his brow, curling his lip. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Your brain can't see anymore."

"Your _brain_ doesn't see."

"Exactly!"

Edge just watched his friend for a couple seconds, then stood up, going over to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me?"

She looked up.

"When can I see my girlfriend?"

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"The one who came in complaining about being blind."

"Oh." The receptionist swiveled her chair away, craning her head at the closed door down the hallway. "She's still in with the doctor. They'll come out when he's done with the examination."

Edge thumped his hand against the desk awkwardly. "Great. Thanks."

"What'd she say?" Christian asked.

Edge fell next to him. "She said she'll be out when they're done examining her."

"Examining?"

"Yeah."

Christian looked at the ceiling. "Do you think she wouldn't feel it if I slapped her?"

Edge didn't even bother turning to him. He just narrowed his eyes at the painting he was staring at. "_What_? She's _blind_, not dead."

"Well... you know. She can't see it, so can she feel it?"

"_What_?"

"It's like that... tree thing."

Edge exhaled heavily and crossed his feet.

"You know... if a tree falls and no one's – "

"Christian."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Christian frowned. "I just want some answers."

"I've answered everything you've asked me. You've been wrong."

"Well." Christian sat back and crossed his arms. "Fine, then."

"I'm fucking _blind_!"

Edge looked up, standing quickly when he saw his girlfriend shaking the doctor's arm.

The doctor spotted him. "Are you Edge?"

"Yeah." He put his hands in his pockets. "What's the deal?"

"She's not blind." The doctor pushed her forward. "You can take her home."

"I _am_ blind!" She turned to Edge, pointing at the doctor. "He's a quack. A fucking _quack_!"

"She's not blind." The doctor clicked his pen, scribbling something on the notepad he had. He ripped off the page and handed it to Edge. "Crazy, but not blind. Here's a prescription for her."

Edge frowned. "Placebos?"

"She needs them." He shook his head. "God help you."

"Um... thanks." Edge patted his shoulder. "For everything."

Christian came up just as the doctor left. "Are you blind?"

"Yes!"

"No." Edge turned to him, shaking his head. "She's not."

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"Because the doctor _examined_ you?"

"Why'd you think you were blind in the first place?" Christian asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

River gripped her hair. "I can't see him!"

Edge and Christian glanced at each other. "Who?"

"John Cena."

**A/N: HAHA. I pulled this on Shaun the other day. I started screaming and he came into the room and I was like, "Shaun, there's something wrong. I just... I just can't see him!" **

**Review.**


End file.
